The Princess and the Thief
by Trackies
Summary: Anna is a bold thief on her most daring mission yet. Elsa is a lonely princess who dreams of escaping her well-to-do life. When a kidnapping attempt goes awry, the pair are thrust together, and together they are bound to create quite the stir.
1. Chapter 1: The Theatre Ship

Summary: Anna is a bold thief on her most daring mission yet. Elsa is a lonely princess who dreams of escaping her well-to-do life. When a kidnapping attempt goes awry, the pair are thrust together, and together they are bound to create quite the stir.

Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on the opening stages of Final Fantasy IX.

* * *

Chapter One

The Theatre Ship

* * *

There was always music on the _Primadonna's_ main deck. On this fine morning, the band members were out in force, harps and violins, flutes and trumpets, drums and lutes, playing together in perfect harmony.

Anna closed her eyes as she listened, allowing the melody to whisk her away. They were four days into their leisurely journey north, and after spending most of it cramped up in her cabin coughing and wheezing, Anna found herself craving the fresh sea air.

The crow's nest was where the air was freshest, so Anna went there, legs hanging over the circular railing with only her hands' grip on the side stopping her from falling. The _Primadonna_ rolled gently on the ocean, but fifty feet above the water that easy roll made the top of the mast – and the crow's nest – sway back and forth through wide arcs. Anna threw back her head and laughed at the wind that blew in her face. _God_ , it felt good to be out of her cabin.

All around the ship was pretty, sparkling ocean. Not a single cloud stained the sky. Birds turned into tiny specks by the distance circled and plunged into the ocean before rising once more, so Anna supposed they must be closing on their destination. She'd visited Arendelle two or three times before and it had a certain natural beauty to it that the other great Northern cities lacked. Anna looked forward to her return. The thought of what she planned to do there filled her stomach with a concoction of nervous excitement unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

On a sudden impulse Anna lifted her hands over her head and stretched out her legs, balancing against the sway. She almost made it a complete cycle before she lost her balance. Heart in her throat, she grabbed the railing once more and steadied herself. She gulped huge breaths of fresh, salty wind and laughed with the exhilaration of it.

"What are you doing up here?" came a hoarse voice on the rigging just below her. "Aren't you meant to be resting in bed?"

Anna looked down and saw Kristoff clinging to the ratlines. The big man's hands were white from gripping the taunt topes. Her stared up at Anna grimly, unwilling to ascend the last few feet. "You didn't have to climb all this way," said Anna. "You could have shouted for me."

"We _were_."

"Oh . . . sorry, I didn't hear."

"Which is why _I_ had to climb all this way. _Blood_ , Anna, what were you thinking, letting go of the ropes like that? You've got everything thinking you've gone mad!"

She looked down and was surprised to see all the musician's faces staring up at her, instruments held loosely in their hands. Anna hadn't even heard the music stop. She turned back to grin at Kristoff. "You want me to come down then?"

Kristoff nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"All righty then!" She shifted her grip on the edge of the crow's nest and sprang forward. She heard Kristoff bite off a yelp and a curse as her fall was cut short and she dangled from the long rope running from nest to bow in her hands. Kristoff scowled at her, one hand half stretched out to catch her. She grinned winningly at him again. "I'm going down now."

Swinging her legs up, she hooked one knee over the thick line, then caught it in the crook of her elbow and let go with her hands. Slowly, then with increasing speed, she slid down. Just short of the bow, she dropped to her feet on the deck right in front of the musicians, took one step to catch her balance, and turned to face the boat with her arms spread wide, the way Laffey did after one of his tumbling tricks.

Scattered clapping rose from the musicians, and Anna turned to deliver them a flourished bow. With the show over, the musicians took up their instruments to practice once more, although more than a few of them cast concerned looks in Anna's direction.

Anna met Kristoff at the bottom of the ringing, as the blond descended the last few rungs. His legs shook as he reached the bottom, and he looked back up at the crow's nest wonderingly. "That's the furthest I've ever gone up," he said. "It's wobblier than I imagined."

"Why did you come up and get me?" Anna asked.

"Because you looked like you were about to fall and break your fool neck," Kristoff retorted.

"I mean why were you looking for me in the first place?"

"Oh. Capt'n wants another meeting before land comes into sight," Kristoff said. "Wants to go over the plan one last time."

Anna sighed. "Again?! _I_ know my part like the back of my hand – and everyone else's too, besides!"

"Aw, you know how he is. He'll make us go over the damn plan until he's satisfied that we can recite our lines in our sleep!"

"Well, I suppose there's no helping it," said Anna.

"None at all."

The fresh sea smell was replaced by damp, stale air underneath the deck. Anna followed Kristoff down a circular stairway into the very bowels of the ship, where the company stored their props, deconstructible sets and whatever other cargo they happened to have at the time. A miniature stage was built against the flat wall at the rear of the deck, complete with flowing curtains that could be retracted with the pull of the rope. The rest of the theatre company were already there. Some smoked pipes and murmured, while others poured over their scripts one final time before the ship came to port.

"Looks like we're all here," commented Anna. One of the company, a comely sort of man attractive enough to look at twice, but not attractive enough to remember, stood up to meet her. His name was Cuthbert, but he said only his mother called him that when he was caught doing some mischief. Everyone else just called him Cuddy.

"Everyone but the captain," Cuddy said. He invited Anna to take his seat, but she shook her head and elected to lean against the swaying ship.

"I've been sitting and laying down for four days straight," she told him, so as to not bruise his ego. "My legs'll turn to jelly if I sit down any longer."

"Aw, fair enough, then," said Cuddy. Kristoff left them then and went over to talk to the star of the show: A pretty little brunette named Cassie. Anna might have felt a little jealous at that once, but everyone on the ship knew that Cassie was shacked up with the captain.

"Is the captain still in his cabin?" Anna asked.

"Sure is. Cass said he wanted to make some last-minute changes to the script."

The news was met by a chorus of sighs by everyone within earshot. Anna released a hearty one herself. "Well, I hope it's got nothing to do with my part!"

"Mine neither."

Then the sound of footsteps clomping on the circular stairs caught the ears of everyone in the room, and the captain himself spun into the room, flourishing a bundle of papers in one hand while holding a smoking pipe in the other. Captain Noel struck a majestic figure. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with lovely thick hair swept fashionably over his head. Of all things, he liked to wear a flowing white cape that he flourished every time he made an elegant bow. He was good looking and very much aware of it, which only made him seem full of himself, at least from Anna's perspective.

"Hey, fools," Noel said to the crew. Upon seeing Anna, he paused and peered into her eyes a little suspiciously. "You're feeling better then?"

"I'm not coughing my guts up anymore," replied Anna.

"Good thing too," Noel said. "You kept us all up half the night with your hacking and groaning. . . No one here can play Mercutio like you can." He grumbled at the mere thought of having to find someone else to play Anna's part. "Well, it looks like you've got your colour back. Those rosy cheeks are enough to turn any man's gaze."

"Or any woman's," retorted Anna cheekily.

"Good to see that mouth of yours is back too." He laughed heartily. It was one of those sounds that infected everyone around him, and Anna quickly felt the familiar tug of her own smile on her lips. Noel gave her cheek an affectionate pinch, then leapt up onto the stage so he could see everyone in the room. "All right," he boomed. "Let's start this meeting already!"

They all twisted around to look at Noel. Some took seats on the various props and set pieces, while others elected to remain standing. Anna stood on her toes to stretch her legs, then leaned he back against the inner hull once more.

"Now, first," Noel began, "I'll have you all know that I've made a small change to the opening scene." A collective groan rose from those involved in that scene. "Now, now," Noel continued, sounding not the least bit discouraged. "You just wait until you see it! But I don't want you to concern yourselves about that change now. We've other matters to discuss – ones that are far more important in the grand scheme of things.

"We're due in Arendelle in an hour. Any minute now we should come in sight of the cliffs, then the fjord soon after. Once we're there, they'll be absolutely no discussion of anything outside of the performance. I'll only say that once, and I expect you all to remember and keep your lips sealed. The gallows are the only thing waiting for us if anyone discovers why we're _really_ here. Have I made myself clear on that point?"

"Aye, sir," the crew said in scattered unison.

"When the _Primadonna_ docks, we're to put on our costumes for the final dress rehearsal. You're all to remain in character for the duration of our stay. If you're a Montague or Capulet, you're to project such thinly veiled hostility towards each other I want the royal guards to feel it when they walk past. I want everyone who comes to watch to be captivated before they even take their seats. So, break a leg Cassie, Cuddy, 'cause all eyes are gonna be on you!"

Cassie stood up, flicker her hair over her shoulder. "As we all know, the third act is the most important, for it marks the beginnings of our other plans. Anna, your duel with Tybalt will spill off the stage and into the crowd. If all goes well, you and Kristoff will be able to slink into the guardhouse and no one will even think to challenge you."

Anna bowed and grinned, then clutched at her breast as though she were bleeding from some terrible wound. "'Help me into some house, Benvolio'," she recited. "'Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me'!"

Noel gave her a wholly approving nod, and scattered applause rose from the crew.

Kristoff spoke next. "Once Anna and I are inside, we're to take out the guards and dress in their uniforms. With everyone out watching the play, there shouldn't be any more than two or three to worry about."

"Of course, you'll have to wait until Romeo's fight with Tybalt to act," Cassie added.

"Of course," said Kristoff with an easy grin.

" _Easy._ " Anna flourished her hand and a dagger appeared in it from its hiding place deep within her sleeve.

"Then, you'll march through the palace and up to the alcove where the royal family will be." Noel sounded positively _gleeful_ at the thought. "A little sleeping weed in Princess Elsa's tea shall do the trick. She'll be so tired, she'll need to be carried to her bedchamber."

"Once the princess is asleep, I'll create a distraction from below," Kristoff said. "The guards should come running."

"And _that's_ when I steal into her chambers, snatch Princess Elsa and bring her back to the ship!" Anna said.

"That's right," Noel crowed. "You're going to kidnap _Elsa Arendelle_. According to rumour, she's the most extraordinary beauty in the Northern Lands! Once she's on the ship, everyone who's not on stage will have to be prepared to make a quick escape. If the guards discover Elsa missing, we'll need to be on our way before they can act. We may have to lay some cannon fire into the Arendellian flagship as we go, but once we're out of the fjord and into open ocean there's no chance that monster of a ship can catch us!"

An excited ripple flooded through the crew. Noel kept on speaking, checking the finer details of the plan with individual crew members. Exhilaration stirred in Anna's stomach, warming her body and tingling her fingers and toes. After months of planning and rehearsals, they were here, and they were going to put on the greatest show Arendelle had ever seen.

* * *

#

* * *

Author's Note: The play referenced is Romeo and Juliet, which is probably my favourite Shakespeare play. The best Mercutio I've ever seen was performed by a woman. The entire Capulet party scene where Mercutio sneaks Romeo and Benvolio in was so good I wish I could see it performed that way one more time.


	2. Chapter 2: To Snatch A Princess

Summary: Anna is a bold thief on her most daring mission yet. Elsa is a lonely princess who dreams of escaping her well-to-do life. When a kidnapping attempt goes awry, the pair are thrust together, and together they are bound to create quite the stir.

Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on Final Fantasy IX.

* * *

Chapter Two

To Snatch a Princess

* * *

The _Primadonna_ anchored in the royal port, bringing with it an electricity which stirred the Arendellian township into a frenzy. Stores locked their doors while the sun was still high in the sky, and the marketplace by the common dock was all but empty. The inns were full to bursting, with some unlucky patrons being forced to bunk in the stables with the horses and hay.

As the hours slinked by, the palace raised the twin portcullis' and allowed ticketholders to cross the long bridge to the palace island. Anna even spied some noblemen crossing the fjord in elegant little barges. They disappeared into the underdock beneath the palace, where the Queen Iduna's _Rose_ was anchored.

Anna spent the afternoon in a state of excited tension. She paced the length of the _Primadonna_ while a gang of stagehands readied the various sets and props. She also spent time watching the Arendellian craftsmen finalise the viewing platforms beneath the palace's great wall. It looked like hundreds were coming to watch the performance – with even more poised to observe from atop walls or rooftops if the palace guard didn't chase them off soon.

When the sky began to orange and the seats were so full people were forced to stand in the aisles, Anna changed into her costume (a pair of tight, white breeches and a short yellow jacket that barely covered her bottom) and rose from the dressing area below deck to wait in the wings with all the other actors and actresses in the company.

Cassie, dressed in Juliet's pale blue dress and looking as stunning as Anna had ever seen her before, whistled through her teeth when Anna appeared. "We were wondering if you'd gotten lost in your sick bucket again," she said lightly. "But I can see that it was worth the wait." She grinned wickedly. "That jacket is quite short, isn't it? We can all see your lovely arse." To emphasise her words, she reached around and goosed Anna's bottom.

"Stop!" Anna laughed as she swatted Cassie's hand away.

The other members of the troupe weren't physical in their admiration but found other ways to express their appreciation all the same. Anna laughed as she did with Cassie and fired back with her own barbs until they settled down.

"Are you nervous?" asked Cuddy conversationally.

"Hardly." Anna could have scoffed at the notion. Acting was _easy_ ; it was the plot to kidnap the princess that prickled Anna's nerves. "But the sooner we begin the better."

Kristoff was more reserved than the others. When Anna saw him, he was peeking through the gap between the curtains. "What are you doing?" Anna asked him.

"Look up there," Kristoff told her, and stepped away from the curtains.

Anna frowned and peeked through the curtains too. It took her a moment, but then she saw the narrow alcove jutting from the palace wall. A handsome woman wearing a jewelled crown sat on a gaudy seat, sipping a goblet of wine. Her face was cut with severe angles and her eyes seemed hawkish and cruel. "That's Queen Iduna, I presume," Anna said.

"In all her majesty."

"I don't see Elsa there." She'd been looking forward to seeing the princess – to see if she was as beautiful as everyone said.

"I'm sure she'll be out soon. There's still time."

"Not much."

As if responding to her words, the sun drifted over the horizon and a stillness swept over the crowd. Anna, Kristoff and the rest of the actors fell silence as a lone man dressed in black moved across the stage with a burning torch. He shuffled to each of the sconces and braziers positioned around the stage – lighting each one in turn. When it was done, Noel took centre stage, dressed in a flowing cloak of white and gold. A prince's crown rested on his forehead. He spread his arms wide and drew in the audience. Only when he was sure all eyes were open him did he open his mouth to speak:

" _Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Corona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
_ _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
_ _A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
_ _Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
_ _Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.  
_ _The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
_ _And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
_ _Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
_ _Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
_ _That which if you with patient ears attend,  
_ _What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

"Queen Iduna, Lords and Ladies of Arendelle, and the gentle men and woman down below. The _Primadonna_ Company proudly presents to you the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!"

* * *

#

* * *

A raucous applause rippled through the crowd below the alcove as the play's second act came to a close. Knight-Captain Evangeline clapped too, although her gloves muffled the sound. The queen didn't applaud, and although Elsa did, it was unenthusiastic. In fact, the princess didn't even seem to be watching the play – even though it was one of her favourites. Her bright blue eyes seemed to look _through_ the stage and into the fjord waters beyond.

Evangeline swept a loose lock of golden hair out of her face and frowned at the princess. She had been so excited for this performance a few days ago. _What changed?_

Black-clothed stagehands dashed through the shadows on stage, taking away sets and replacing them with the ones necessary for the next scene. Little rotating wheels had been attached to the larger sets, allowing them to be moved with ease. The transition happened quickly, and soon enough the actors flounced back on stage.

" _I pray thee, good Mercutio, let's retire_ ," the big man playing Benvolio said. His sleeveless shirt revealed strong, meaty arms – the kind that could lift and push almost anything, but also meant slow, lumbering movements. If Evangeline were to fight him it would be a trifle to dance around him until he became tired, then strike home. In Evangeline's eyes he was hardly a threat. " _The day is hot; the Capulets, abroad; And if we meet we shall not 'scape a brawl, For now, these hot says, is the mad blood stirring._ "

The pretty little red-head playing Mercutio gave a nonchalant shrug as she replied. Evangeline listened with half-an-ear as she glanced once more at the princess, who was sitting on a simple cushioned chair slightly behind the queen's high-backed chair. Elsa moped into her goblet, which had been filled with rich red wine that evening instead of water.

Down on stage, a group of Capulets emerged from the stage wings. The Benvolio stiffened and said to the Mercutio, " _By my head, here come the Capulets_."

" _By my heel, I care not_ ," the Mercutio replied.

The actor playing Tybalt would not prove a threat either, Evangeline noted. He was tall and long-limbed, and probably strong, but he had the face of someone who thought he was better than he was. Such men fell quickly in a fight.

" _Follow me close, for I will speak to them_ ," said the Tybalt. He swaggered over to the Benvolio and Mercutio, feet light and hand on his sabre. " _Gentlemen, good e-en. A word with one of you_."

" _And but one word with one of us_?" the Mercutio seemed as comfortable surrounded by Capulets as she would have been anywhere else. It was an interesting act, one which likely a reflection of the actress's own nature. " _Couple it with something. Make it a word and a blow_."

" _You shall find me apt enough to that, sir, and you will give me occasion_."

" _Could you not take some occasion without giving_?"

The Tybalt riled. " _Mercutio, thou consort'st with Romeo_."

The Mercutio laughed. " _Consort? What, does thou make us minstrels?_ "

Yes, the Mercutio was likely the most dangerous of the three. There was an easy quickness to her movements – something which likely served her far better than the Benvolio's strength served him. Oh, she would still fall to Evangeline's sword, that was no question. Everyone did, if it came to it.

The conversation continued on-stage, with the Mercutio throwing verbal barb-after-barb. Beside Evangeline, Elsa set her goblet down, smoothed her dress over her thighs and rose.

"Princess?" Evangeline inquired.

"I don't feel very well," Elsa replied. She certainly _looked_ paler than normal. "I think I may lay down for a moment."

"Are you sure – the play is almost done. . ."

Elsa managed a small smile. "The play has barely scratched half-way. I'll return for the fifth act, I promise."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, and besides, you're supposed to stay with mother."

"If you're sure. . ."

"I am." Elsa's smile became reassuring. "Stay, please, and enjoy the play."

Below, the crowd gasped as actor playing Romeo ran onto the stage. It seemed violence would be inevitable.

Evangeline nodded and stepped aside, allowing Elsa to glide past. She watched her from the corner of her eye as she left the alcove. The other knight on duty, a blustering man in green steel named Richmund hardly spared her a glance from the queen's other side. The man could be so oblivious it boggled the mind!

She folded her arms beneath her breasts and stewed on the problem at hand. Something was _definitely_ wrong with Elsa – she had been distant for days now – and after being so excited about the upcoming performance too. Evangeline made a note to speak to Elsa after the performance. The two of them were close – perhaps the truth would emerge if Evangeline asked the princess directly.

The clash of steel against steel tore Evangeline from her thoughts. She stiffened, hand flying to her sword, before she realised it was only the actors down on stage. The Tybalt and Mercutio had drawn their duelling sabres and were exchanging carefully choreographed blows as the Romeo desperately tried to put an end to the fight. It was a stirring duel, and the crowd seemed to love it – they laughed as Mercutio mocked Tybalt's swordplay, and gasped when a sabre came within an inch of flesh. It spilled off the stage and into the aisles and the crowd seemed to love that most of all.

Then, the Tybalt stabbed his sabre as Romeo came between him and Mercutio. The blade drifted under Romeo's arm and stabbed into the Mercutio. The actress's face stiffened with pain and she staggered back.

" _Away, Tybalt_ ," one of the Capulet's cried, and together they fled into the crowd.

" _I am hurt_ ," the Mercutio cried. " _A plague o'both your houses! I am sped. Is he gone and hath nothing?_ "

The Benvolio approached, smiling uneasily. " _What, art thou hurt?_ "

The Mercutio waved him away and pushed Romeo back at the same time. Both men watched the Mercutio stagger back. " _Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch_." Wide smiles broke out on the men's faces, but it was Mercutio's which captivated the audience. Pain-fuelled despair flashed, and angry tears prickled the corners of her eyes, " _Marry, 'tis enough. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon_."

" _Courage, man_ ," the Romeo said. " _The hurt cannot be much_."

The Mercutio laughed mockingly. " _No, 'tis not so deep as a well nor so wide as a church-door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man. I am peppered, I warrant, for this world. A plague o' both your houses! Zounds, a dog, a rat, a mouse, a cat to scratch a man to death! A braggart, a rogue, a villain that fights by the book of arithmetic! Why the devil came you between us? I was hurt under your arm_."

Romeo backed away, eyes wide. " _I thought all for the best_."

Mercutio staggered into Benvolio, who caught her up in his arms. " _Help me into some house, Benvolio, Or I shall faint. A plague o' both your houses! They have made worms' meat of me. I have it, And soundly too. Your houses_!"

Then she collapsed, much to the worried gasps of the crowd. The Benvolio picked her up and darted down the aisle, shouting at no one in particular to make way.

Evangeline leaned back against the castle wall and folded her arms again. It was a fascinating play, to be sure, but she struggled to retain her interest at such things. And without Elsa's infectious excitement, it was hard for Evangeline to stay focused at all.

The musicians on stage played furiously as the Tybalt reappeared on stage. It seemed like Romeo's desire for peace had vanished.

Once more, Evangeline's mind drifted to her princess – if she had been more alert and listening carefully, she may have picked up the muffled sounds of violence that emerged from the guardhouse below.

* * *

#

* * *

 _Bam!_

 _Smack!_

 _Crunch!_

Anna straightened, wincing in distaste at the flecks of blood staining the white of her shirt-cuffs. The Arendellian guard whose head she had just bashed into the stones, gave a muffled groan and crumpled, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Blood trickled from his nose and the back of his head. He'd wake up feeling like he'd downed a flagon of whiskey in one sitting, but at least he was alive.

Kristoff was already stripping the other guard's uniform. _He_ ' _d_ felled his guard by putting him into a chokehold and squeezing until the guard fell unconscious. Anna left her guard and went back to the guardhouse door she and Kristoff burst through moments before. No one outside had noticed the brief commotion; the orchestra having reached crescendo to drown out any sound. Anna closed the guardhouse door gently and lowered the heavy oaken beam in place.

"Do you think we should gag them?" Kristoff asked her.

"Mine's not waking up anytime soon," replied Anna.

"Hmm . . . I should probably gag mine then."

Anna returned to her guard and begun to undo the buttons on the man's green cloak. He was short for an Arendellian, but his uniform still looked far too large to fit Anna's slender frame. She was dressed within minutes and was busy trying to find an angle for the guard's long cap so that it wouldn't fall over her ears when Kristoff called her attention.

"Finished changing?" the blond said.

"Yeah," Anna said. "but this hat . . . it's too big!"

"You're just gonna have to deal with it!" Kristoff replied. "My hat reeks! This uniform's way too tight. My back's itchy . . . this guy's gloves are slimy . . . his boots are too small. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Anna sighed and put the cap on her head. "Woe is you. . . You've got the sleeping drought, right?"

Kristoff patted his chest pocket with a large hand. "Don't worry, I won't mess this up."

"You'd better not, or it'll be the gallows for me and you and everyone on the _Primadonna_ too."

The corridor within the palace was deserted when Anna and Kristoff marched through in their stolen uniforms. Anna was certain that even the guards who were supposed to be patrolling the halls had found some hidden place to watch the play. Anna walked quickly and soon the pair came to the end of the hall, where a tiny servant's staircase twisted its way up through the palace.

"The royal alcove is at the end of the hallway on the second floor," Anna reminded Kristoff.

"I remember."

A roar of horror rippled through the crowd outside. It reverberated through the halls and made Anna's hairs stand on edge.

"Uh oh," Kristoff said. "That must be the scene where Romeo is banished by the prince! That gives us a little more than thirty minutes before the finale."

"That's more than enough time." Noel had tested the sleeping drought on Anna, her being the one closest to Elsa in height and figure. She'd lasted all of five minutes before she started to feel drowsy. Sleep came not a minute later. "I'll keep watch down here," Anna said. "You go drug the wine."

"All right."

"And _be careful_ , Kristoff," warned Anna.

Kristoff flashed her a smile. "Are you my mother now?" Then he winked at Anna's eyeroll and slipped up the stairs, leaving Anna alone.

 _Oaf_ , she thought.

A minute past in silence. Anna tapped her foot against the carpet and tried to stop from counting the seconds. _Kristoff will call for me when it's done_ , she reminded herself in a small firm voice. _There's no use worrying when there's nothing to be done!_

Her ears prickled. Over the faint echoes of the play, she heard a pair of footsteps pound down the stairs. _Oh, shit, what's gone wrong?_ Anna set her feet, ready to sprint back to the safety of the _Primadonna_ if it came to it. But as she went to move, a slender figure dressed in a deep blue cloak barrelled down the final steps and smashed straight into her. The girl bounced backwards and would have fallen to the floor if Anna hadn't grabbed her wrist to steady her.

"What – are you all right?" asked Anna, remembering in her surprise to add a masculine grunt to her words. The girl pushed Anna's arm away and made sure her hood was still pulled low over her head. _That's an odd attire to wear in the palace_ , noted Anna.

"Would . . . would you please let me pass?" the girl asked.

There was something about this girl – some small facet that Anna really ought to have known. "Hold on a second," she said as the girl tried to slip by.

The girl stiffened and kept her eyes firmly on the carpeted stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Anna said. She leaned forward and tried to peer beneath the hood. She caught a hint of an excellent jawline and lovely pink lips beneath the hood. They were, perhaps, a little thin, but they were still the kind of lips Anna liked to kiss in some darkened corner of a crowded inn. Her tone took on the flirtatious swagger she'd perfected for occasions such as this. "I've been waiting for you to walk by."

The girl's tone became stricken. "You've been waiting for me?"

"All my life," Anna replied. Serving girls loved this whole act. They all wanted to be somewhere else and were always attracted to the person who could give it to them. If Anna played her cards right she could get a little smooch while Kristoff slipped the sleeping draught into Elsa's tea.

"Do you mock me?" the girl asked.

"No, of course not. . ."

"Then, I shall take my leave of you."

Hmm, maybe this would be harder than Anna thought. The girl made to slip by her, but Anna stepped closer – close enough to kiss, if the occasion called for it. "I feel like we've met somewhere before."

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't know you. . ."

The movement shifted the girl's hood and Anna glimpsed gorgeous blue eyes framed by locks of platinum blonde hair. "Hmm. . ." Anna looked her up and down. "Perhaps you're right. . . I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away. Say, you wouldn't—"

Heavy, _Kristoff_ footsteps pounded down the staircase, and Anna's line was interrupted by Kristoff's sudden appearance (he really was quite incapable of moving silently. "Anna, she wasn't. . ." Kristoff started, then choked when he saw Anna wasn't alone. "What's going on?"

Anna could have punched him. _Trust Kristoff to ruin a perfect opportunity._ The hooded girl jumped, hand flying to her mouth. "I. . ." she stuttered, then pushed past Anna, nearly sending her sprawling once more. "I must go!" The girl sprinted down the carpeted hall, rounded a corner and disappeared into depths of the palace.

"Wait!" Anna half-called, but it was useless. She turned her scowl on Kristoff. " _Trust. You_."

Kristoff looked infuriatingly innocent. "Who was that?"

"Some serving girl."

"She wasn't dressed like a serving girl."

"Whoever she was, it doesn't matter now." No one could ever say Anna didn't bounce back after a disappointment. "Well, did you do it? Did you drug the princess's drink?"

Urgency filled Kristoff's voice once more. "That's what I came to tell you! Elsa wasn't there!"

"What?! Then where the fuck is she?" And then it hit her. Anna could have kicked herself for being such a licentious fool. Icey blue eyes; pale hair; a face so perfect you'd remember for the rest of your life! There was only one person in Arendelle – _no,_ in the whole of the Northern Realms who fit that description. Anna started and grasped hold of Kristoff's forearm. "Shit! Kristoff!"

"What?!"

"That was _her_!"

"Who?"

Anna was already running down the hallway, her ill-fitting cap flying off her head. Over her shoulder she yelled her reply. "That was Princess Elsa!"

* * *

#

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to _Strasza_ , _Reithel_ , _Rebekaj D. Author_ _froxfiles77_ and both Guests for reviewing!


End file.
